Turning Pirate
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' The session starts with Mogrin and Sebastian setting off to their meeting with the former Adventurer's guild member. They arrive at the tavern and after a quick glance around they see a middle-aged man about 55 wearing a sash with pins attached to it, enthusiastically waving at them. This is Marty McFly. The two sit down to speak with him. Noticing one of the pins that says "Astral Vigilant", Sebastian comments on it and finds out that Marty was in charge of the guard over the portal to the Astral PlaneIt seems Marty was less of an adventurer and more of a bureaucrat.. The tower that contained the portal was known as "The Tower of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen"This is the name that the Adventurer's guild referred to themselves as.. Mogrin and Sebastian tell Marty that they would like to retake the sector that the tower is in and would appreciate some help from any of the old members of The League. Unfortunately the guild and the entire sector fell 20 years ago, and Marty is the last surviving member of The League. Sebastian asks if there are any secret ways into the guild. Marty perks up and tells them about the catacombs, a series of tunnels that are throughout the entire sector and also lead into the tower itself. Sebastian tells him that they want to "Bring glory back to The League". Marty seems very excited and is now in full support of our adventurersMarty is now considered an "ally" of the group.. The two thank him, state they will be in touch, and leave. Across town Eric and Rynn are going to their own meeting. When they arrive at Tony's Winehouse and Eatery a man gestures for them to follow and leads them to a private dining area for a private conversation. Eric and Rynn introduce themselves and the man introduces himself as Greg. They talk for a while and by the end the twon have learned what The Bougie are offering for a sector of the city. The adventuring group will be paid 100 gold per member, get to keep any loot they obtain, and each receive a "favor". In addition, if the sector they take is the sector containing the portal to the Astral Plane, then they will receive free access to the portal whenever needed. When Eric asks if the payments are "per sector" Greg tells him that he doubts that the adventurers could take more than one, but that if they are able to disrupt The Medics from taking a sector then the group would be paid an additional yet lower fee as a separate deal. Eric asks for an address to send any messages and Rynn placates the man a little to make it sound as if they have a deal, and the two leave. When everyone arrives back to the inn, there is a heated discussion on which political party they should join or if they should help Thror establish The Pirate Party. Eric is only concerned about who is offering the most money and benefits NOW, whereas Sebastian is making arguments for more long term benefits. He tries to convince Eric that he could build a Church to Cyric here if they help The Pirate Party. Eric goes to bed, and after he leaves the others vote and decide to pay off Eric Smith to get him to join The Pirate Party with them. In the morning Eric uses message to contact Eragyn in Mulmaster to ask if he should try to erect a church to Cyric in Phlan. He is told "If you build it, we will come". Heading down to the common room Eric asks for writing materials and a messenger. He writes a letter to Greg to inquire about adding a stipulation that he can erect a church if they are successful. At this point the rest of the group inform Eric that they are buying his cooperation and they pay him, winning him over to their side without complaint. When Sebastian goes to use the restroom he finds Thror standing in front of the mirror wearing nothing but a towel, carefully grooming his beard. Thror mentions that he has heard that the group has been meeting with people around town and asks if they have come to a decision. Sebastian states that they are "Raising the Jolly Roger!". At this comment Thror gets excited and throws open the restroom doors yelling for a plate of tube meatA delicacy in Phlan, it would be noticed in the real world as Hot Dogs.. When the tube meat arrives at the table, Thror holds his up and states "With this meat we become brothers!", and they all link arms and eat each others meat. Afterwards Thror pulls Mogrin to the side and apologizes for spitting in his face that first night and offers him 35 gold. Mogrin accepts the apology and the two of them share an additional tube meat. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Rynn Draxon * CirraThis session Cirra was played by Seth. * Sebastian Rattlecap * Mogrin 'New' * Marty McFly * Greg 'Returning' * Thror Footnotes